Habla Ahora
by Mary Swift A
Summary: Que pasa si Yoh por fin se casa pero no es con Anna, Que hará Anna por esa boda / Mejor pasen a leer, no soy buena en summary x.x Review por favor : Háganme feliz dejándome uno


**¡Habla ahora!**

Disclaimer: UA, OOC. Shaman king no me pertenece, por desgracia u. u le pertenece a nuestro querido Hiroyuki Takei. La canción utilizada es Speak Now que la utilice como inspiración y de la letra salió la historia jijijij, al igual que shaman King no me pertenece ni un poco de su letra, ni su hermosa voz le pertenece a Taylor Swift.

N/A; todo se sitúa en pensamientos de Anna y La canción la tome mas como un apoyo para escribir mi fic que en hacer un song-fic ya que la canción es diferente en realidad en la canción ella solo sueña que hace eso y aquí lo hace en realidad.

No los distraigo más

Go.

-Anna povs-

¡Demonios! Yo no soy el tipo de chicas que deben interrumpir bruscamente en una ocasión de Velo blanco. Pero sé muy bien que tú no eres el tipo de chico que debe estar casado con la chica equivocada. No puedo creer que tenga que estar vestida así: Vestido, tacones, peinado.

Llego a la capilla donde entro a escondidas y veo a tus amigos a Len, Horo, Ryu, Manta y de mas y a su pequeña y presumida familia vestidos todos con colores al pastel ¡Dios mío, bueno viniendo de Tamao era de esperarse! Estoy cerca del pasillo y escucho que ella le esta gritando a su dama de honor que es Pilika llevando un enorme vestido en forma de pastel.

Esto es sin duda lo que no pensé que sería me perdí a mi misma en un sueño de día donde me paro y te dijo: No digas si, escapa ahora. Te veré cuando estés fuera de la iglesia, en la puerta trasera no esperes o digas un solo voto necesitas escucharme dijeron: Hable ahora.

Gestos Divertidos se intercambian cuando empieza a sonar una canción que para mí suena como una marcha de muerte, no sé si soportare estar viéndote ahí a ti: Yoh casándote con ella con Tamao! Estoy escondida tras las cortinas, es más que obvio que a tu queridísima futura esposa no se le ocurrió invitarme, dijo quien lo haría siendo una de tus "ex's".

Ella camino por el pasillo con su vestido de novia como si fuera una modelo en un concurso de belleza. Por Kami-sama, como se le ocurre ese vestido de niña de 6 años no lo puedo creer. Pero yo sé muy bien que tú deseas que esa mujer sea yo. Deseas que sea yo, ¿no es cierto?

La ceremonia paso tan rápido no me di cuenta cuando escucho al cura decir: "que Hable ahora o calle para siempre". Todos guardan silencio en ese lugar, sé que es mi última oportunidad. Tengo miedo, nervios y siento un millón de mariposas dentro de mí por lo que hare. Me pongo de pie con cara fría aparentemente, con las manos temblorosas. Todos los ojos dentro de la iglesia se fijan en mí. Todos me miran horrorizados. Pero no los tomo en importancia ni a Tamao, Ni a sus Familiares, ni a tus amigos. Yo solo soy la única que te miro directo a los ojos recordando tantos tiempos que estuve junto a ti.

Te acercas a mí y es más que notable tu cara tiene muchas emociones: ¿Enojo?, Felicidad, amor. Tomas mi brazo y con "esfuerzo" me sacas de la iglesia. Pienso que lo haces para poder casarte con ella. Tomas mis manos y me dices: _vamos a escapar, te veré cuando me quite el traje en la puerta trasera. Estoy tan contento que estuvieras cerca cuando dijeron: Habla ahora._

Me quedo afuera de la iglesia sintiéndome desesperada por que han pasado 30 minutos y tú no has salido. Cuando de repente volteo y te veo a ti con tu ropa normal como siempre me tomas de la mano y corremos. No me di cuenta como pasó todo pero tú ya me tenías sujeta de la cintura besándome y diciendo entre el beso: _ella ya lo sabía._No sé a qué te refieres y no me importa lo único que me interesa es que estoy a tu lado.

************************************************************************************************** Fin

Horrible lo sé pero x_x ha que les diré, sigo siendo nueva en esto x.x  
Pero Gracias a **LoveAnna **por leerlo y darme su opinión.

Gracias a los que se tomen tiempo en leer esta humilde fic :) , Tendrá Secuela ya que seme hizo muy poco explicado!

Dejen Review, Porfa


End file.
